


The Love of Sky for Earth

by doomenatta



Category: Slime Rancher (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Morning Kisses, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-10 00:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15279918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomenatta/pseuds/doomenatta
Summary: A sleepy, rainy morning on the Range leads to the girls just being thankful for each other's company.





	The Love of Sky for Earth

**Author's Note:**

> _"Rain is not only drops of water. Its the love of sky for earth. They never meet each other but send love this way."  
>  -Anon_
> 
> Not gonna be able to update my actual ongoing fic for a few more weeks, so I figured some Beachi fluff was in order. Also I love domestic living farmer lesbians I mean what a life goal.

Bea was absolutely and utterly content as she laid there, half asleep and warm under Mochi's thick, luxurious blankets. As she came to, she could feel Mochi breathe against her chest, still deeply asleep. 

She tried not to move when she woke up. Mochi was nearly wrapped around her; her arm was locked around Bea's waist, and one of her legs was securely wrapped around Bea's thigh. As Bea continued to lay there, though, her throat began to burn with thirst.

Eventually, her need for water overrode her courteousness. As she carefully began to untangle Mochi's limbs from around herself, she tried to be gentle enough to not wake her. A whiny groan sounded out from below her as she stood.

"Sorry darlin," Bea said and quickly kissed Mochi's forehead. She stole out into the kitchen for a glass of water. Once she filled her glass, she returned to their bed, setting her cup on the side table. As she did this, though, Mochi shifted out of her irritated half awake state and snuck her arms around Bea again, dragging the other woman back down onto the sheets. 

Sighing, Bea relented, landing on the pillows with a slight huff. The bed creaked out in resistance to Bea's entire weight hitting it. Mochi stayed stuck to her side until she finally laid back down where Mochi then snaked her arms around her torso.

Bea hugged her back, burying her face in her hair.

"I think 's rainin," Bea mumbled against Mochi's bedhead. 

Mochi groaned, removing her arms from around Bea and lifting them above her head, stretching.

"Greeeaaat," her groan was muffled against Bea's nightshirt. Once she was finally satisfied with her stretch, she relaxed, but she didn't take her head away from Bea's chest. They sat like that, neither one moving to get up.

As the rain steadily picked up the pace from a light shower to a downpour, Bea let her mind wander to consider whether or not she really wanted to get up and do stuff that day. Mochi's thumb began to rub gentle circles into the fabric of Bea's shirt, and Bea gingerly took Mochi's loose strands of hair and began to work the knots that sleep had brought out of it. Her fingers were nimble as she carefully separated tangles and smoothed frizzes out. 

The smell of Mochi's hair was strong up this close. It smelled just as luxurious as everything else she got in her drops did, and the dark black strands felt like silk once they slipped through Bea's hand, finally untangled. 

Bea felt Mochi's lips press to the indent where her collar bones met, just above her sternum. They were soft against her skin, a pleasant grounding feeling. The lips retreated.

"Am I the only one who really doesn't want to get up and do anything today?" Mochi's question was muffled yet again. With her tangles now out, Bea began running her fingers smoothly through her hair.

"Nah."

"Good," Mochi finally pulled away from her chest, and cold air filled the space between them. As Bea watched her and released her hair, she blinked slowly, still squinting against the dim light of the morning despite the cover of the clouds outside. "I'm sure the drones are capable enough to..." She trailed off.

With the last of her statement now lost to sleepy oblivion, she stretched again before falling onto her back where her hand reached out for Bea's.

Bea clasped their hands tightly together. Mochi had closed her eyes again, but after a moment she squeezed Bea's fingers. Her heart fluttered with the movement.

She smiled wide and threw herself on top of her lover, much to the other's chagrin. An annoyed whine sounded throughout the room as Mochi tried to keep Bea's weight from crushing her, but Bea just laughed as she buried her face in the crook of her neck. 

"Get off of me!" Mochi groaned, but Bea could hear the smile in her voice. Instead of doing as asked, she moved her face around to the flat expanse of her upper chest and secured her lips and blew a loud, wet raspberry on her skin.

A loud yelp was her reward as Mochi struggled, laughing, to get out from underneath her. As she struggled, Bea kept with her childish assault. Mochi wiggled against Bea, but, in the end, she was just too heavy.

"Don't motorboat me," she said, laughing with every word. She had her hands holding both of Bea's shoulders, trying desperately to lift her off, but Bea finally relented. A huge smile was on her face as she pulled away.

"I didn't motorboat you," she said easily, lifting herself up and onto her elbows. The hair that had managed to escape her bun hung down and dangled in Mochi's red face. A smile was still evident on her face, too.

"Yes you did! That's what you just did!"

"No, motorboating would be this," as Bea moved herself down, Mochi's arms, now suddenly much more strong than they had been a minute ago, grabbed her by her armpits. 

"Don't you dare," her voice cracked with embarrassment halfway through her sentence.

They stared at each other for a few seconds, silent.

And then Bea flashed the most charming smile Mochi had ever seen.

"Alright. So you admit what I did wasn't motorboating?"

Mochi's eyes almost disappeared from how hard she rolled them, and Bea laughed loudly. 

"You're such a child," Mochi deadpanned, dragging the still laughing Bea back down by her neck, "Shut up."

Their kiss was chaste and slow, both worried about their morning breath. Bea felt her heart swell the longer she stayed there, and she had to thank her lucky stars she was ever even able to meet this smart, wonderful asshole.

Mochi was the first to pull back, Bea's lips following hers and just ghosting over them as Mochi spoke.

"I love you," she said. Her eyes were still sleepy as she looked at Bea, eyes heavy lidded yet happy looking nonetheless.

"I love you too."

Mochi smiled as Bea moved off of her in favor of tucking herself up next to her. Mochi moved to lay on her side as Bea draped an arm over her torso, holding her close.

Thunder boomed outside as they fell back asleep.


End file.
